


In The Void

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Paramount, Dr. Seuss and of course...Sam I Am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Void

"Captain - I am  
Captain - I am  
A bit perturbed, Captain I am.

I recently did discern  
A sudden spiritual downturn.  
I am concerned, Captain I am.

I worry that your attitude  
Shows signs that you have come unglued.  
I worry that you've come apart  
We need to have a heart to heart.

I've rushed into your room head-long  
To find out what on earth is wrong.

I am concerned, Captain I am  
Are you in any sort of jam?  
Is there a problem? Can I help?"  
His voice scales up into a yelp.  
"You can't just hide yourself away.  
You must come out." says Chakotay.

She glares at him as if in pain  
And then she starts in to explain:

"I'm not unglued  
I'm not being rude  
I'm in no jam  
Its just...goddam -

I do not like this endless night  
I do not like our endless flight  
I do not wish to see the crew  
I want to sit alone and stew."

"Would you, could you  
Please come out?  
We need you here."  
He begs, flat out.

"I want to wallow in my guilt  
I want to play it to the hilt.  
I want to tell you Chakotay  
In my quarters I plan to stay."

Chakotay is totally floored  
His Captain is extremely... bored.  
He needs some new activity  
To counter this passivity.

His goal is very definite  
He must extract her from this snit.  
He has to stop his captain's pout  
He has to get her to come out.

"Captain. Kathryn.  
Kathryn. Captain.  
Would you, could you  
Let me in?"

"Just go away. Why can't you see  
I'm all alone. Now let me be."

"Well Captain" replies Chakotay  
"I will not leave, I'm here to stay.  
I'm sitting down, I will not move  
I don't care if you disapprove.  
You can wallow if you like  
You can even hunger strike.  
I know there will be hell to pay  
But I refuse to go away."

"What?  
In the dark?  
Here in the dark?  
You would sit here in the dark?"

"I can, I will sit in the dark."

"Would you really sit all night?"

"I will stay here all through the night  
I will stay here and you can't fight  
The fact that this entire crew  
Will not allow their captain to  
Sit and wallow in her guilt  
Or play it right up to the hilt.  
Or pout or throw a hissy fit  
So Kathryn, just get over it.

You condemn yourself for our plight  
You want to end this long space flight  
You hate the fact that we must roam  
For many light years to get home..."

Suddenly a comm badge beeps:   
The lights go dim, Chakotay leaps  
Onto his feet and also sweeps  
His Captain out of her front door.  
He knows he'll have to answer for  
That action but he's sure he'll see  
Improvement to a great degree  
If he can get her re-involved  
And her many doubts resolved.  
Once she resumes her captain's chair  
He's very sure that her despair  
Will vanish amid the action  
For what she needs is distraction.

"This will not work, it is a sham  
Chakotay, can't you see I am  
In a sorry state." "Well try!  
Try. Indeed you must comply."

"Fine!  
If you will let me be,  
I'll do it. You've  
Persuaded me."

"So!  
What is this emergency  
That prompted you to kidnap me?"

She turns to face the ship's view screen  
And quickly her adrenaline  
Kicks briskly into overdrive  
The captain has now come alive.  
An alien tries to make a threat  
A statement he will soon regret.

Yes - action Janeway's back on track  
Protecting her ship from attack.  
Drafting plans and barking orders  
Disregarding alien borders.  
Her humour totally restored  
The captain is no longer bored.

The antidote a mere trifle:  
A compression phaser rifle.

~*~


End file.
